1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watercraft with an improved hull surface, and more particularly, to a hull undersurface with an improved ride plate for enhancing the performance and maneuverability of the watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercraft have become very popular in recent years. An enthusiasm for competition has grown with this popularity, and as a result, personal watercraft have become increasingly faster. Many personal watercraft today are capable of traveling at speeds above 60 mph. At such speeds, however, some watercraft, especially those with modified engines, tend not to provide the stability that many riders prefer. High-performance personal watercraft also tend not to respond in a manner that many riders desire.
To improve the stability, maneuverability and the handling characteristics of the watercraft at high speeds, many personal watercraft now include chines or strakes in the under surface of the hull. A strake is an elongated rib attached to a side of the personal watercraft hull. Personal watercraft generally include a several strakes which are positioned on opposite sides of the watercraft at the same position and in the same angular orientation relative to a center longitudinal line of the watercraft hull. Some strakes are integrally formed with the hull when the watercraft hull is molded. Other strakes are fixed to the hull by conventional fasteners, (e.g., screws).
The strakes improve the handling characteristics of the personal watercraft. The strakes counteract the rider's shifted weight when turning, thereby allowing the rider to lean into a turn. By positioning the strakes at points on the hull sides which lie below the water line when the watercraft is turning, the turning or handling characteristics of the watercraft also become more aggressive; a low position of the strakes on the hull sides makes the watercraft more responsive.